Jungle Book (Jetlag Productions)
The Jungle Book is a Japanese-American adaptation of Rudyard Kipling's classic of the same name. Description Rudyard Kipling’s classic tale of the little boy who lives among the jungle creatures come to life in the lush and exciting animated video. When little Mowgli toddles into the heart of the Seeonee Wolf Pack, the jungle is never the same. Though he is adopted by the wolves, he is hated by the evil tiger, Shere Khan, who vows to destroy him. With the help of his teachers, the big-hearted bear, Baloo and the wise panther, Bagheera, the boy learns the language of the wild and the secrets of Jungle Law. He even wins the friendship of Kaa the Python and help to outwit the sneaky Bandar-Log monkeys! But it will take more than a few tricks to protect himself and his friends from danger when Shere Khan returns to the jungle. Packed with breathtaking adventures and unforgettable animal characters, JUNGLE BOOK is an enchanting tale of honor and respect of all creatures. Plot When Mowgli was just a baby, or as his adopted parents call him a “man cub,” as Tabaqui the jackal enters the den, Shere Khan the tiger went after Mowgli’s mother and father. Baby Mowgli wonders off into the den of a wolf family with newly arrived cubs. The mother wolf wants to add Mowgli to her pack of cubs and when the others see how brave Mowgli is, they (under Bagheera's bribery) agree. Shere Khan, having been searching for the baby since he attacked the parents, finally found him in the wolf den. When the wolves protect him, Shere Khan vows to hunt Mowgli down someday and becomes driven to destroy him. As Mowgli grows up, his wolf brothers and sisters come to resent him for putting the rest of them in danger with Shere Khan. So Mowgli leaves the jungle, his wolf family, his friends Bagheera and Baloo, and enters a village nearby where he has trouble adjusting. Will he find the courage to face Shere Khan? SFX Used *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - FAST AIR BY 02 External Links http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0910908/?ref_=rvi_tt http://www.hulu.com/watch/354164 Gallery Mowgli (Jetlag Productions).jpg Father Wolf (Jetlag Productions).jpg Mother Wolf (Jetlag Productions).jpg Grey Brother (Jetlag Productions).jpg Akela (Jetlag Productions).jpg Baloo (Jetlag Productions).jpg Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg Kaa (Jetlag Productions).jpg Chil (Jetlag Productions).jpg Shere Khan (Jetlag Productions).jpg Tabaqui (Jetlag Productions).jpg Bandar-Log (Jetlag Productions).jpg Buldeo (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798851.png|"Jungle Book" Title Card kniga_za_dhunglata.jpg Father Wolf and Tabaqui Overwhelmed.jpg Mowgli and Mother Wolf (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798856.png 206798861.png Mother Wolf Bathing Mowgli.jpeg Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798872.png Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798877.png 206798866.png Mowgli Swinging.jpg Knjiga-o-dzungli-620x350.jpg 206798884.png 206798890.png 206798897.png Jungle Book (Jetlag Productions).JPG|DVD Cover|link=http://www.overstock.com/Books-Movies-Music-Games/Jungle-Book-DVD/263062/product.html Differences with the literature *Tabaqui seems to be a leopard or even a cheetah due to his appearance (though one scene has him sounding like a hyena), and while the latter-species did live in India, they are extinct now. *Meshua's husband is never shown. *Baloo is probably a Himalayan brown bear judging by his appearance, which resembles his Disney-self. *Kaa uses his eyes to hypnotize like his Disney self, though it doesn't seem capable of affecting Mowgli, like in the books. **In a related note, Bagheera and Baloo do not fall victim to Kaa's hypnosis at all, probably due to not looking at Kaa. **Another noticeable thing is that Kaa actually gets shown eating one of the monkeys onscreen (or at least begin it). *Shere Khan dies by either a spear or a buffalo stampede, or both. *Tabaqui's fate is unknown. *Mowgli chooses to stay with the wolves rather than integrate into humanity. Category:Films Category:English Category:Animated Category:Movies